


Body Language

by Lynx212



Series: MY FMA OT3 Roy-Ed-Russell [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Roy tries to figure out what his lovers have gotten themselves into now he decides to have fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language

Roy had no idea what to do.  
  
He couldn’t understand either one of his lovers and to beat it all they were arguing in the foreign tongue that was now their base dialect.    
  
Roy could only guess that the experiment the two had left to perform had gone horribly awry. It was supposed to be a simple trial on how to entwine two species of plants into one. How it ended up with this result Roy didn’t even want to speculate on. All he knew for sure was that this squabbling they were doing had to end. Not only was it not solving anything it was giving Roy a headache.  
  
With each hand at his temple Roy tried to figure out how to get through to them when he thought about one language he realized they both knew all too well.  
  
Marching up to who was undoubtedly the easiest one to distract in this manner Roy spun Ed around and kissed him. No, not just any kiss, a dominating kiss that never failed to bring out the lecherous side of Ed.  
  
Effectively stunned silent Roy finally had Ed’s attention as he walked up to Russell leaned in and latched onto his neck and sucked deep and slow. With his mission accomplished he backed away and moved toward the stairs. Extending both hands out he didn’t have to wait long before they were at his side and following him up the steps.  
  
It may take a while for him to get to the bottom of this but as long as they were using body language as the means to an end Roy Mustang was going to enjoy the ride. 

 

 


End file.
